thedeafonemanshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Kerr
Scott Kerr (born October 10, 1978), also known as the Deaf Guy (as he is deaf), is the titular protagonist of the Smokingmonkeyvideos (which first started in 2008 and then got destroyed in 2010), the DeafOneManShow, and the PrankandSpank series. Kerr is the husband of Annette Demers. He plays many different characters and does a lot of impressions in all of the channels. Description :"Now before you ask why did I name this channel, TheDEAFOneManShow? Well, basically and obviously to clear things and to let people know I am deaf in case people ask or are curious by some of the videos. Yes, seriously I am deaf. There are many different types of deaf people. I am just the odd one. =p Some of these videos come from my very first channel I started back in 2008 called SmokingMonkeyVideos and I have decided to upload half of the best of the best and the most popular videos out of 100+ I created on here. I did not want my classic videos to go unseen. I am a one man show thus the channel name. Another reason for this channel is that I received 2 strikes on the SmokingMonkey channel and one more the channel would have been suspended so I am not taking chances now as people are trying to take me down by flagging my videos and so far it seems to be working. There are so many videos on here with obscenity and vulgar images and they are still around but when I do something mild or not even close to being vulgar BAM immediately I get shut down in an instant. It's unfair but it's the way it is. This is basically why I wanted to start over again fresh and also I found out that my channel had so many problems and I had thousands of inactive subscribers and even suspended and closed accounts which explains why my videos never did good and got the attention they were supposed to. I will still be uploading brand new videos on here once in a while but I am mostly focusing on a newer channel called prankandspank with me and my girl playing pranks on each other. Please click on the website link above to go directly there. I hope you all can make prankandspank and perhaps this channel just as successful as you have all made SMV. Without you all nothing would have been possible. I love you guys. =D R.I.P SMV 2008-2010" – From the official TheDeafOneManShow channel Scott was born and raised in Windsor, Ontario on October 10, 1978.http://luneborgstar.blogspot.com/2009/08/stars-and-scott-kerrsmokingmonkeyvideos.html Personality While also being a good guy, Kerr can be somewhat of an antagonist sometimes. Biography Scott also has a wife named Annette, as shown in PrankandSpank, where he and his wife play jokes on each other and keep going back and forth.http://twitter.com/#!/prankandspank He has also collaborated with Daneboe, whom he is buddies with; he has many other online friends. Scott appears to be a movie fan, since he has a lot of movie posters around his house; he also has a lot of toys and a Jason Voorhees character poster. Scott has many laptops as shown throughout the Smokingmonkeyvideos and the DeafOneManShow series, in which he usually keeps switching laptops. He also wears tattoos, is constantly shaving, and is usually referred to as the 'Deaf Guy since he is really deaf (but luckily, he wears hearing aids). Scott joined Smokingmonkeyvideos on April 25, 2008, TheDeafOneManShow on April 29, 2011, and PrankandSpank on March 1, 2011. On the Smokingmonkeyvideos channel, he had 25,486 subscribers; on the DeafOneManShow channel, he has 1,288 subscribers; on the PrankandSpank channel, he has 2,410 subscribers. He also had total 3,820,091 views on the Smokingmonkeyvideos channel, 1,299 on the DeafOneManShow channel, and 228,443 on the PrankandSpank channel. He had 7720 friends on Smokingmonkeyvideos, 233 on TheDeafOneManShow, and 529 on PrankandSpank. He played various characters in the Smokingmonkeyvideos and TheDeafOneManShow video channels; Scott also does a lot of impersonations, including Osama bin Laden, Edward Cullen, Billy the Puppet, Jason Voorhees, Michael Phelps, Spider-Man, Bella Swan, and more. Trivia * It has been said that while Scott has many lovers, he also has many haters (mainly because he's deaf, which was said by Microsoft Anna in "I'M DEAF, YOU'RE DEAF, WE'RE DEAF.....SO WHAT?", but Scott just laughed it off and ignored her). * He keeps shaving and growing a beard, which is quite noticeable to fans. * Since he's deaf, Scott wears hearing aids at all times (the same with Annette). * In "GETTING MARRIED AND YOUTUBE ISSUES," Scott announced that he was getting married to Annette on October 15. * In one of the former videos of Smokingmonkeyvideos, Scott said that he's not a "fat bastard" because he lost 22 lbs. * In the old Smokingmonkeyvideos channel, Scott has said that he's similar to "a chipmunk on crack". Gallery Smokingmonkeyvideos_avatar.jpg|Scott's old avatar from his Smokingmonkeyvideos channel Scott_batman.png|Scott's Batman avatar from his Smokingmonkeyvideos channel SmokingMonkeyVideosIcon.jpg|Scott's Smokingmonkeyvideos icon, which says: "SPANK THE MONKEY" 01.png|Scott's Virus avatar from his DeafOneManShow channel Prank_and_Spank_Scott_VS_Annette.png|Scott's avatar of him battling Annette from his PrankandSpank channel PrankandSpank_Scott_vs_Annette.png|Scott fighting Annette in PrankandSpank again TheDeafOneManShowScottKerr.png PrankandSpankIcon.png|Scott's PrankandSpank icon, which reads: "Subscribe or get spanked" Scott Kerr Deaf Guy Smokingmonkeyvideos.jpg Smoking-Monkey-Videos-Scott-Kerr-Deaf.jpg Scott_DeafOneManShow_Bread.jpg Scott_.jpg Smokingmonkeyvideos-scott-laptop.png|Scott on one of his laptops Scott-Kerr-DeafOneManShow-p.png Scott_Kerr_TheDeafOneManShow_Smokingmonkeyvideos_PrankandSpank.jpg Scott_Kerr_Deaf_Guy_Smokingmonkeyvideos_TheDeafOneManShow_PrankandSpank.png Thedeafonemanshow_scott.jpg 005.jpg 006.png|Scott cheering Scott-kerr-p..jpg 008.png 009.png TheDeafOneManShow_Scott_Kerr_Thumbs_Up.jpg|Scott giving a thumbs up 010.png|Scott looking shocked 002.jpg|Scott playing with a monkey hand puppet Scott-Kerr-Smoking-Deaf-Videos-2011.png 011.png 012.png 013.png 0975-7652-064582.png 0943-7211-0578482.png 075573535634.jpg 07664372.png 014.png 015.png 053-5456-6454-64674.png|Scott shaving 078.png Scott-thedeafonemanshow-deaf-man.png 0_784.png|Scott pointing 056-79545-56768-36767.jpg 0087-95796-3522-34569-466953.png 0-780-67-876_89563.png 8078967563.png 0-64-5673-789.png 06486744671.png|Scott and Annette kissing 07565426.png|Scott and Annette hugging each other 0942-76476-4827.png 0647467-2323253-2553674.png 057642-6486-4744.png Smokingmonkeyvideos-burglar-behind-bars-scott-kerr.png PrankandSpankScottKerr.jpg Scott Kerr 2011.jpg Scott-Kerr-Annette-Prank-And-Spank.jpg 90687867489.png 06536253.png References Category:List of characters Category:List of protagonists Category:List of antagonists Category:Reformed Villains